<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shine and shimmer by nonbinaryezrabridger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780633">shine and shimmer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger'>nonbinaryezrabridger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Matrix (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, tw: canon typical violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a look at the early stages of the trio's relationship-in battle, waking up in the morning, and in the markets of Zion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apoc/Switch/Trinity (The Matrix)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shine and shimmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>finally wrote something happy for these three! hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------</p>
<p>They’re running from the agents, like usual. They always seem to be running from the agents, from their emotionless eyes and clenching fists and shining, polished shoes. They always seem to be running, here in the matrix from the agents, out in the real world from the sentinels.</p>
<p> One would think they would get tired of it. But they don’t. They glory in it, in the feel of their feet pounding the ground, the wind flowing through their hair. Or conversely, the feel of the Nebuchadnezzar rocking beneath them, the quiet buzzing of her plates that never really goes away.</p>
<p>So here they are again, running.</p>
<p>There’s only one agent, so their running isn’t as panicked as it could be; one agent alone won’t be enough to catch the three of them. So it’s almost a game, with just enough threat to get the adrenaline going but not enough to make them really afraid.</p>
<p>Apoc and Switch are running on the ground level, leaping over small obstacles and climbing fences. Trinity is on the roof level, crossing the gaps between buildings with inhumanly long jumps. Apoc and Switch have never gotten good enough at matrix manipulation to follow her, so instead they watch her.</p>
<p>She’s all grace, gleaming in her black leather. She moves like a cheetah on the hunt, all long legs and bursts of speed. She’s flying, and they love to watch her, framed up against the bright blue sky. As she leaps over their heads she’ll look down and her lips will just barely twitch into a smile as she looks at them. Apoc grins back up at her and he can feel Switch equally joyful behind him, even though she doesn’t let herself smile. </p>
<p>They’re close to the exit and Trinity descends down a fire escape, giving one last graceful flip before reaching the ground. She waits for them to catch up, clicking a new round of ammunition into her gun. They join her and pause at the mouth of the alleyway, their chests heaving with exertion. </p>
<p>Behind them are running footsteps, the agent pursuing with all the single minded purpose of a machine. Trinity smiles wryly, aiming her gun down the alleyway. She speaks over the barrel without looking away from her target.</p>
<p>“I love you, Switch, Apoc.”</p>
<p>Then she opens fire, boring into the agent and knocking him back and to the ground. Switch grins, hefting a sawed off shotgun, and Apoc pulls out a pair of pistols. They begin to fire too, drowning the agent in a hail of bullets. They’re playing with him now; there’s no need to fight when the exit is a few steps away.</p>
<p>Finally, Trinity steps back and swirls around, turning to pick up the ringing phone in the phone booth. She gives the armed pair one last smiles before she disappears. Apoc gives switch a look, asking with his eyes who she wants to go first. She nods him towards the phone booth and he goes. </p>
<p>The world around him fades, and then he’s back in a cold chair, a plug pulled out of the back of his neck. Trinity is already waiting for him and she clasps his hand, helping him up from the chair. Then they together go to Switch, who blinks her eyes open and looks up at them, beautiful clear eyes glimmering.</p>
<p>They help her up too, one on each hand, and thank Tank for being their operator. He grins at them and asks:</p>
<p>“Want to go to the mess?”</p>
<p>And they gladly follow.</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>Apoc’s hair is long. It doesn’t seem like a big thing, but she knows when he came out of the matrix he was just as bald headed as the rest of them. It’s a testament to his many years of freedom, to have grown it that long.</p>
<p>He always keeps it in a ponytail or a braid, conveniently out of the way. The only time she sees it down is when they’re in their room, sleeping or getting read for bed. Then he pulls out the ponytail holder and lets it flow gloriously free. </p>
<p>Secretly, she wants to run her fingers through it. She doesn’t ask though; not yet secure enough in the relationship to ask for affection that way. </p>
<p>That is, until about a week after they’re gotten together and she’s moved into their room. They always wake before her; she enjoys her sleep and sleeps as late as she can, while they prefer to have time to get ready in the morning. </p>
<p>One morning Switch is shaking her awake before her alarm goes off. Confused and bleary eyed, Trinity looks around for a threat. Switch laughs and shakes her head. </p>
<p>“Nothings wrong, love. Just wanted to ask if you wanted to help me with Apoc’s hair.”</p>
<p>That gets Trinity’s attention and she sits up, running the sleep from her eyes, and takes in the situation. Apoc is sitting on the edge of bed, sock feet planted firmly on the decking. His hair flows around his shoulders, wavy and curling up slightly at the ends. Switch sits behind him, cross legged on the small part of the bed Trinity isn’t taking up. In her hands are a brush and a baggie full of hair ties. </p>
<p>Trinity smiles slowly; sounds like her wish to touch Apoc’s hair is about to be granted.</p>
<p>“I’d love to!”</p>
<p>Switch’s lips curl just barely at the edges, the closest she gets to a smile.</p>
<p>“Would you rather brush or braid?”</p>
<p>Trinity looks down, suddenly slightly ashamed.</p>
<p>“I’ll brush. I never learned how to braid. Was too girly for me.”</p>
<p>Switch hands over the brush, humming non judgmentally. </p>
<p>“No big deal. I can teach you if you want?”</p>
<p>Trinity smiles at her and nods, before pushing the blankets aside and sitting on top of them instead. She settles in behind Apoc, legs brushing up against Switch’s, and carefully separates a swatch of hair before pulling the brush through it. The strands straighten and lose their curl as the brush pulls through before returning to their wave by the time it’s passed.</p>
<p>She works through the strands slowly, and watches as Apoc visibly relaxes. His shoulders sink and his head lowers, his eyes closing as he hums slightly with pleasure. Trinity feels a thrill of pleasure at being allowed to do such an intimate ritual. </p>
<p>Finally she’s worked her way through all the hair and it lays there glossy and ready for braiding. Switch shifts forwards, ready to braid, and Trinity speaks suddenly:</p>
<p>“Wait! Is it okay if I...touch it?”</p>
<p>Apoc smiles, tilting his head slightly to see her.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>She grins and buries her fingers in the soft strands, running her hands through, loving the feel of the soft hair. She continues for a few moments, playing with the hair and curling it around her fingers before sitting back.</p>
<p>“Okay. You can braid now.”</p>
<p>Switch nods and gets started, delicate fingers moving with speed and purpose as she braids, so assuredly that Trinity thinks she must have been doing it for years. She wonders how long Switch has been doing this for apoc and once again feels amazed that she’s been included in this intimate ritual.</p>
<p> Finally the braid is done and Apoc stands, tossing his head as if to feel that it’s right. Then he turns and leans down to the sitting Switch’s level, pressing a kiss to her cheek in thanks. He pulls away from her and looks questioningly at Trinity. Trinity grins and scoots closer, tilting her head to present her cheek to him. He laughs and gives her a soft kiss as well, lips feather light, before pulling away and grabbing his jacket. </p>
<p>He heads out the door, looking back over his shoulder to tease:</p>
<p>“I’m off to work, but you two sleepy heads stay in bed!”</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>It’s their first break as a trio, and Trinity is looking forward to seeing where in Zion they disappear off to when they’re here. Switch and Apoc stride through the crowd with single minded determination, not pushing or demanding space, but not letting themselves be swayed by the crowd either. Trinity follows in their wake, not even trying to predict where they’re going. Finally they arrive at one of the open air markets that pops up in Zion’s deeper levels. Trinity stares in surprise; these markets do not sell necessities like weapons or food, but rather trinkets, like jewelry, and soft and shiny cloth.</p>
<p>Apoc and Switch are waiting for her, smiling at her. Switch asks:</p>
<p>“Surprised?”</p>
<p>Trinity shakes her head in astonishment. </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Apoc hums and pats Switch on the arm, saying:</p>
<p>“I’ll take Trin. Go shop.”</p>
<p>Switch nods and quickly disappears into the crowd. Trinity stays at Apoc’s side as he winds through the marketplace, ignoring the shining jewels and shimmering fabrics until he reaches a stall. Then he stops and breathes deeply. The scent hit Trinity as well and she wrinkles her nose as she asks:</p>
<p>“We’re here for tea?” </p>
<p>Apoc smiles his small, soft smile, and says:</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Then he turns and begins carefully spooning small dried leaves into bags, carefully selecting which types he wants. To Trinity they all look the same. She watched him with a confused affection; she doesn’t understand but since this is important to him, she wants to. Apoc finishes packaging his tea and pays for it with their meager pay. Then he turns to Trinity.</p>
<p>“Let’s get back so you can try some.”</p>
<p>They rejoin Switch, who has purchased a small bag of spicy jerky, and is showing a rare amount of emotion as she chews it, smiling widely. Trinity smiles at her beautiful grin, feeling herself falling more and more in love with them as time goes on. They make their way back to their quarters and they set their stuff down. Then Apoc begins to pull out his tea set, warming water on a small mechanical device and pouring it over the tea leaves into the cups. Then, having had Trinity and Switch sit, He sets the cups down in front of them. Trinity takes a sip and promptly burns herself. She shakes her head, sticking out her aching tongue, as Apoc says:</p>
<p>“You are always rushing, Trinity. Let the tea help you slow down.”</p>
<p>Trinity sighs and settles in for a long wait.</p>
<p>Apco and Switch converse as they wait for the tea to cool slightly, then begin taking small sips. Trinity joins them and finds that the flavor is pleasurable, but nothing spectacular. Apoc must notice her disappointment as he says:</p>
<p>“Focus on the flavor and the warmth, and nothing else. Let it focus and calm your mind.”</p>
<p>Trinity almost scoffs, but she closes her eyes and tries to feel what he’s talking about. After a couple minutes of listening to the quiet conversation around her and feeling the warmth in her chest she does in fact feel calmer. She opens her eyes and smiles at Apoc, saying:</p>
<p>“Thank you, Apoc.”</p>
<p>He nods and leans in to kiss her, and he tastes of the tea.</p>
<p>—————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>